What if Wings Of Fire characters had been humans?
by fox4ever
Summary: What if the characters from the books of Wings of Fire had been humans? This is what I think would have happened. If you do not like the idea, don't read it. Rated T for violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

Normal Dialogue

 _ **Internal Dialogue**_

Part 1-Welcome To Jade Mountain Academy

Chapter 1

Moon observed the school in front of her. Giant windows and archways were set into the mountain, whose tallest peak looked like it would reach the clouds. It looked terrible.

Her and her mother, Secretkeeper, both whose pale skin did not react well to sunlight, were standing out the front of Jade Mountain Academy, a school for humans from all the different tribes to learn how to live together in peace. Moon really disliked the idea to stay. She would much rather read books and explore the forest at home.

"Mum, do I have to go here? It's noisy and I just want to go."

Moon shuffled away from two MudWings, whose dark hair and skin were greatly contrasted to the scenery quite well, both of which were running and jumping everywhere around the place. They defiantly would not be begging their mothers to take them home.

"I know you do not want to go here, Moonwatcher, but I am sure it will be good for you. Besides, it will be better than the NightWing village." _**It won't be full of other NightWings,**_ her mind continued.

"The other NightWings aren't too bad," Moon retorted, "And I would rather be wherever you are."

"Most NightWings are arrogant showoffs and you know it," Secretkeeper pointed out. Both of them were now thinking of the terrible stares and hateful comments from six months ago, when Moon's mother had brought her healthy, cute little child back into the NightWing tribe. After the volcano had destroyed the NightWing's earlier residence, all of the tribe had moved into RainWing territory, and let the new Queen Glory, who wasn't much older than Moon, lead both of the tribes. Queen Glory, being the wise and kind person she was, had officially forgiven them for breaking tribe rules, but that didn't mean the other NightWings had. "At Jade Mountain Academy, you will be with much nicer people, like Sunny and Starflight. Remember how friendly they were to you when you met them?"

"But I just want to stay with you," Moon said pleadingly. Back when she was hidden in the rainforest, Moon hardly ever saw her mother, or anyone for that matter. It just wasn't fair that now she had the time to see her mother, she had to spent it at school.

"I'll come and see you soon, and you will make lots of friends here, I'm sure you won't miss me too much." _ **Well, I hope you will make friends, my adorable little baby.**_

"I am not a little baby, mum, I am already fourteen." Moon protested.

Secretkeeper bent down and put her face right up close to Moon's. Moon could clearly see the lines of worry on her mother's face. "You need to stop that, remember?" she whispered. "If you hear something in your head, don't respond. Everyone thinks NightWings don't have any powers anymore, and who knows what they would do if they found out?" _**And you will never make any friends if you talk to their thoughts and make them uncomfortable,**_ her mind worried. "Or even worse, they will not believe you and have immense loathing for you for lying to them. Do not let them find out, okay? Stay secret, stay hidden, stay-"

"Safe, I know mum." Moon finished. All the years of pretending to have mind reading, future seeing and prophesizing powers had made the NightWings almost have a phobia of real mind reading powers.

"I know it is awful to be the way you are, Moonwatcher, but if you be careful and not reveal your secret, you can have a totally normal life as a normal human being. No-one has to know you are special, alright?"

As Secretkeeper was saying this, a group of SeaWings, all with tanned skin and fair hair, hopped out of a horse-drawn chariot, which had at least six footmen and guards sitting or standing around it. Moon recognized these people from some books she had read. There was the queen of the SeaWing tribe, Queen Coral, and her two daughters, Anemone and Auklet. Behind them came another SeaWing, but she had no idea who he was.

Almost as soon as their feet touched the ground, a SeaWing came sprinting out of the front entrance, who looked almost exactly like both the queen and her two children, yelling "You came!" She hugged the older daughter very tightly for a few seconds, then released her to greet the queen.

 _ **Oh, I'm such a snail-brain,**_ Moon realized, _**that must be Tsunami.**_ The famous SeaWing princess from the Great Prophecy had been in the rainforest for a while, but Moon hadn't had any time to go and see her before she left to get started on Jade Mountain Academy.

Moon turned back to the school, and as she did, she suddenly had a dizzy, tilting feeling that the mountain was falling down towards her. The world was then dark for a second, and then a strange, new image came floating together like someone was doing a puzzle before her.

A beach.

A beach and the strange person who came with the SeaWing Queen, who was pinning down Anemone by her neck. She was choking, and judging from how her body looked, she had been in a fight. She was twisting and writhing in pain.

Then the vision was gone, and after a few seconds of blinking around like a newborn animal, so were the SeaWing royal family.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Normal Dialogue

 _ **Internal Dialogue**_

" **Another** **"** **Internal** **Dialogue**

Chapter 2

Moon felt a shiver crawl up her spine. Though she had never had a vision in daylight before, she had read about NightWing powers in a few books. Once, when she was younger, she had read a book that said, "NightWing powers include mind reading and visions from the future." That was where her nightmares came from.

Moon wished she knew when her vision would happen, or whether it would happen at all. There was no one to talk to about the subject, since none of the other NightWings actually had powers. As far as she could tell, she was the first on hundreds of years.

 _ **Lucky me.**_

If the other NightWings had trouble with mind reading, Moon knew visions from the future wouldn't go well. She hadn't even told her mother about those.

The strange SeaWing hadn't looked too sinister, though she knew from her powers a smile could hide worse thoughts than a sneer. Maybe he was just good at hiding his motives.

"Wow," Secretkeeper said. "A real queen."

"But we live with Queen Glory. She's a real queen," Moon pointed out.

"I mean a _real_ queen, someone who's ruled their tribe for years and years, not someone who is barely older than you," her mother answered.

Moon studied her mother. Most of the NightWings harbored bad thoughts about having a RainWing as their queen, but Moon didn't think her mother was too phased by it. Maybe she was wrong.

"Okay," said Secretkeeper suddenly. "That is enough hiding under this tree 'observing'. Time to go."

 _ **Alone?**_ Moon felt terror squeeze her stomach. "Aren't you coming too?"

"This will be good for you." _**I hope. Remenber, Secretkeeper: Be strong. Don't cry. Just turn and walk away.**_

Secretkeeper then handed Moon's small suitcase full of clothes and shoes that she would need for this semester over to her.

And with that her mother left.

Moon stayed under the tree for a while and watched more students arrive. This year, since the school was only starting, there were only thirty-five students, and it was a privilege to be one of the few. Still, with all the chaos, it looked like hundreds.

 _ **Well then,**_ Moon thought, when she couldn't put it off any longer, as some people had started looking in her direction, _**imagine this is the rainforest. You can smell some bananas outside the cave, and Mum has been gone for three days. If I can be brave enough to feed myself when I had too, I can be brave enough to walk into a school, get my schedule, and find my way to my room. It's no big deal.**_

With that Moon shook out her legs, stretched her arms and walked over and into the giant double doors, coming face to face with a NightWing.

"Hello! My name is Fatespeaker. I am your helpful big sister while you stay here! Welcome to the Great Hall. Let me guess, your name is Moonwatcher? I'm really good a guessing. In fact, one might say I'm _mysteriously_ good at it. Almost as if I'm _reading your mind_ , eh?" She said all of that very loud.

Moon was shocked to no end. Had she been discovered already, without even saying a word? _**What will Mum say,**_ she thought in a panic.

"Just kidding. MAAAAYBE. Here is your schedule and information booklet. You can find your set books in your room. Hey, you have four pretty dots near your eyes, like I do. Yours are bigger and sparklier though. Your room number is five, and your hall number is two. Here is a map to help you find it. You _are_ Moonwatcher, right?"

"Yes. Umm. It's Moon." Now that Fatespeaker's onslaught had finally ceased, Moon slowly started to recognize her. She had only known three NightWings in her entire life that didn't radiate gloom, anxiety and depression. One was her mother, and the other two were Starflight and Fatespeaker. Starflight had a more hopeful and logical light, while Fatespeaker absolutely radiated positivity like a sun. Moon had seen Fatespeaker from afar in the NightWing village sometimes, though both her and Starflight had chosen to live with the RainWings instead.

The enormous entrance hall looked like it could fit at least one thousand people comfortably. Sunlight streamed in through massive windows built in the front part of the mountain, and tall sandstone columns were placed in a symmetrical pattern all over the place.

Two tall staircases that merged into one halfway up were set against the back wall, and between them was a white banner with purple and blue flowers surrounding it saying; Welcome, Students!

Two more slightly smaller staircases lined each wall, and big maps near each of the doors the staircases led to showed the way the hallways went.

The entire entrance hall was filled with families saying goodbye, friends saying hello, and lots of students either carrying around books or food.

However, Moon didn't see Sunny or Starflight anywhere, to her disappointment. Her mother was right; they had both been nice to her, and she did like them. She particularly liked the fact that their thoughts matched what they said and did.

"-love your roommates. We specially selected them to be the best possible matches for each of you." Fatespeaker was saying.

 _ **Sharing a cave? All the time?**_

"Hey look! Here come some IceWings. Want to stick around and meet them?" Fatespeaker asked excitedly.

"N-no thanks," Moon stammered. She then hurried to the staircase that had a swirly number 2 in front of it, and dashed up the stairs and through the doors. She slowly peeked around the corner and saw two haughty-looking IceWings enter the hall. With their silver-white hair, pale skin and ice-blue eyes, they looked like the brightest things in the room. They were actually both quite pretty, but their regal expressions were downright horrible. No, Moon definitely didn't want to meet them now, or, in fact, ever.

Moon then turned around and walked down the long corridor. She could see the end opened up into the sunshine and there were at least four rooms lining each side.

As she walked along the hallway, she noticed some of the rooms already had students in them, and in her head, they were as noisy as all of the other people she'd seen.

 _ **Father said they would have a library. I'm going to learn to read! Oh, I hope I'm not the only one who can't read yet. That would be embarrassing.**_

 _ **What do they eat up in the mountains? We'd better get fish sometimes. And soon. Wow, I'm hungry. Would anyone be mad at me if I went looking for some fish?**_

 _ **I wonder where the prophecy guys are. I wonder if they'll notice me! Gosh, I hope they do!**_

 _ **It's so cold here. I miss the desert sun.**_

 _ **So they really expect me to share a room with a RainWing? Those lazy good for nothings. Even a NightWing would be better than this.**_

Moon scrunched her eyes up, trying to push back the headache. This was what it was like when she had first joined the NightWing village.

Their voices still echoed in her head, even though she ws way too far away to hear them now: _ **It's not fair; Secretkeeper should be punished; I bet she thinks she's better than us; Imagine getting to eat every day, the lucky brat; That person doesn't know anything about us or what we went through every day living on that volcano; how can she be one of us?**_

Mostly she dealt with the NightWing noise by escaping to the tallest tree or furthest waterfall, but where could she go here? She'd always be in class or with her roommates, there was no escape.

 _ **I'll work it out. I have to.**_

Moon opened her eyes and found herself right next to room number 6. She backpedaled a little bit and was then in front of room number 5. She opened the door.

The room was bigger than she had expected. The door made up one wall, and across the others a sleeping space had been mad for three students. On the left side of the room, a raised wooden bed had been made up with cream sheets, a red quilt with fire swirling around on it, and big poufy cushions lined the side next to the wall. A small red backpack with black lining sat at the edge of the bed, and a desk made out of the same wood as the bed sat in the corner. A stool was set up next to it while some pens and books were sitting on the desk. A set of drawers sat under the bed, probably to keep clothes.

On the middle wall a rainbow hammock had been hung from the ceiling and was covered in pillows. A desk, a wardrobe and a dressing table made of very light wood were lined up against the wall. Like on the right, pens and books were set up on the desk, however the books were standard children's books, the ones toddlers used to learn how to read. A big beanbag sat near the desk. On the dressing table, a mountain of jewelry, hairpins and perfumes were stacked up high. A lone hair brush sat on top of it all. A multicolored backpack with heaps of keychains sat under the hammock.

And finally, on the right wall, sat a slightly raised bed with some drawers under it, a desk and a bookshelf, all made out of polished black marble. The bed had black sheets, a blanket with a night sky on it, and a single pillow in the shape of a moon. The desk had both pens and pencils in a cup, and stacks of books and paper filled the rest of the space. A sensible black chair was under the desk. Hundreds of books filled the bookshelf. Finally, a black leather messenger bag sat at the end of the bed.

Moon took this all in and plopped down on the black bed. It was if the room was tailored to the three students that were going to stay there. She got up and rifled through the books on the desk and bookshelf. History, adventure stories, ancient legends, encyclopedias of all the plants and animals in each tribe's territory, all the things that interested her.

Suddenly she remembered Starflight finding her with a scroll on day and quizzing her on what she liked to read. _**If he chose these for me… he must have really been listening.**_

She noticed that there weren't any books on the youths of destiny and their 'Epic Quest to End the War of SandWing Succession.' She guessed whoever had picked these books found those particularly embarrassing.

Out of nowhere a sudden burst of angry energy erupted in Moon's head like a spear driving through her skull. She staggered to the doorway, clutching her head.

A SkyWing and a Seawing were locked in combat. They were both the living images of their tribes-the Skywing had blood red hair, red eyes and pale pink skin, and the SeaWing had fair hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Get your fish smelling self away from me-" _**I've faced bigger SeaWings in battle if he's trying to start something-**_

"Don't you dare spit in my face-" _**She could be one of the SkyWings who destroyed our Summer Palace-**_

"Ow," Moon whimpered. "Ow. Ow. Ow." The headache was so painful she considered running into a wall to knock herself out.

Then, very softly, over all the yelling-

 **Aha.** **There you are.**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Normal Dialogue

 _ **Internal Dialogue**_

" **Another** **"** **Internal** **Dialogue**

Chapter 2.5

Moon's head snapped up, and another bolt of pain snapped through it. This voice-it was unlike anything she had ever heard before. It was crisp, clear and its speaker sounded really close, as if it were talking into her ear, as if it was talking right to her.

 **I** _**am**_ **talking** **to** **you.**

Fear ripped through Moon's veins, paralyzing her. All of her mother's lectures started flooding back to her; _**Don't trust anyone new; Don't trust anything unusual; Don't let anyone know what you can do; Stay secret, stay hidden, stay safe.**_

 **By** **the** **three** **moons** **,** the voice said. **Aren't** **you** **a** **jumpy** **one.**

"Who are you?" Moon whispered.

 **Who** **are** **you?** It answered back, and then, as if it could read thoughts too, **Hello,** **Moonwatcher.**

Another telepath? How was that possible?

 **How** **old** **are** **you?** Again, a pause, and Moon tried to think of as many different numbers as she could: _**27! 45! 11!**_

 **Fourteen** **already** **and** **that's** **all** **you** **can** **do?**

"W-Who are you? How are you doing that?"

 **You** **really** **have** **no** **idea,** the voiced mused with a hint of puzzlement. **Hmmm.** **Fascinating.** **Let** **me** **think** **about** **that.**

Moon listened, pressing her hands to her head to hold the headache at bay, but the voice didn't come back.

"Are you still there?"

No response.

 _ **Did I imagine it? Maybe I imagined it. Maybe the headache and all the noise just confused me. Or maybe mind reading is finally driving me crazy.**_ She shook her head and blinked. _**But if it was a real mind reader, maybe they could teach me how to use my powers.**_

 _ **Or expose me to everyone, now that they know who I am, while I have no idea who they are.**_

"Hey there, break it up, break it up. Stop, stop, stop." A real voice called in the hallway, interrupting the students fighting there.

 _ **Clay!**_ Clamored several voices inside Moon's head. _ **Oooo, look at his heroic limp! Oooo, I think he looked at me! It's him, it's really him! Oooo, he's even cuter in real life!**_

Moon peeked out into the corridor and saw, you guessed it, Clay. The famous MudWing had been part of the fake prophecy, and was popular everywhere. He and another student were holding apart the SeaWing and SkyWing that had been fighting.

"Come on guys, it's only the first day. And what are you doing in the girl's quarters anyway, Pike?"

The SeaWing gave him a steely glare, and ripped himself from the other student's hands.

"As I thought. Anyway, Carnelian, go into your room and make yourself at home. Pike, come with me." With that, Clay and Pike walked off together, with Clay's mind chattering, _ **Well, that's just great. I hope I didn't look too scary.**_

Carnelian turned around and plonked herself on the red bed, her wild hair flying everywhere.

 _ **Nice,**_ Moon thought. _ **Now I've got a psychotic roommate to deal with as well.**_

Moon wondered if she should say something. Then again, Carnelian looked pretty calm as it was, so she left her be.

Moon finally picked out a book from the enormous bookshelf and was just about to start reading it when-

Wham! A rainbow tornado came bursting in and flung her across the room onto the bookshelf, and a couple of books fell on Moon's head.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sooo sorry! I didn't see you there!" the rainbow tornado yelped. "Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"N-no," Moon answered quietly, rubbing her head.

"Well, okay. My name is Kinkajou, by the way. As you can probably tell, I'm a RainWing. Unless you are blind. Hey, I have a friend who's blind. Do you want to come and meet her? Of course you do. Tamarin is the best. She memorized the entire RainWing village all in her mind. Hey, how long do you think it will take us to memorize this place?" _**They put me in with a NIGHTWING? How will I get over my post-traumatic stress now?**_

Moon stood there in shock for a few seconds and then slowly answered, "Well, umm, I think, umm…"

"You know what? I think you do need to go to the nurse's office. Come on! We can go to the mess hall and the art room or something on the way back," Kinkajou said, pulling Moon out the door. "Or maybe the library, but I don't know how to read yet, so that won't be too interesting yet, but I'm super psyched to learn! Come on, it's going to be super awesome! Hey, your dots by your eyes are really pretty. You know, you also look really healthy, I mean by NightWing standards. Your skin is sooo smooth and it's like, this pretty ivory color. I bet it wouldn't even need foundation, like everyone else's. I brought, like, heaps so you can borrow some if you like. Oh, hey, tell me about yourself. Maybe where you grew up? Oh, no, scratch that, all the NightWings grew up on the volcano."

"I-I didn't grow up there like everyone else," Moon said quietly, slowly walking down the hallway, while Kinkajou skipped along. "I grew up in the rainforest."

 _ **Aha!**_ Kinkajou's brain went. "I've heard about you. That means you weren't one of the NightWings who locked me up. That's great! I thought it was a bit weird that they put me with a NightWing, but now it makes sense. So, what's your name?"

"Moon. Oh, I mean, Moonwatcher, but just Moon, really."

"Okay, Moon, how do you think cla-"

 **Ah,** **Moonwatcher,** **my** **new** **favorite** **human** **being.** **This** **silly** **little** **girl** **with** **her** **brain** **full** **of** **bubbles** **is** **not** **your** **only** **chance.** **I** **believe** **you** **and** **I** **are** **to** **be** **great** **friends,** **one** **day.**

Was that voice real?

Was it a NightWing, who had been born with the tribes long lost powers? It could be a student, or a teacher, or anyone, really. Who was it? How could she hide from someone who could see into her mind?

 **I** **can** **help** **you,** the voice said. **Or** **better** **yet,** **you** **can** **help** **me.**


End file.
